In facsimile devices, various inventions for preventing human errors in facsimile transmission for a document have been made. Such inventions include an invention relating to a copy/facsimile composite machine as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-246284.
The copy/facsimile composite machine as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-246284 discloses that an image based on image data of a document is displayed on a display screen of a personal computer externally connected to the copy/facsimile composite machine when transmitting the image data of the document. With this arrangement, an operator of the copy/facsimile composite machine can check contents of the image data of the document and quality of the image of the document before transmitting the image data of the document.